The Russian
by demonlord5000
Summary: While walking through the woods one day, Stan comes across a strange Russian girl. Who is this girl? Beta read by Thecrazierone.
1. Chapter 1

Stan calmly walked the forest. He had a recent fight with Wendy, resulting in him calling her a slutty bitch, then slapping her very hard. Wendy running off crying, with Bebe and Red both running after Wendy in an attempt to calm her down. Fury clouded Stan's mind, but that was broken by the sound of rustling. He looked around, but saw nothing. He shrugged his shoulders, and continued walking, despite the fact the snow had gotten into his shoes, and had soaked his feet. Stan stopped once more, having heard the rustling noise again. he looked around again, but still saw nothing.

"Who's there?" he asked out loud. He got no response. He just turned and kept walking…

Something flew into him, knocking him to the ground. The blow dazed him, and through this daze, he felt a knife press against him.

"Shh," Came an unknown voice.

"Gonna kill me huh?" Stan asked, feeling a bit cocky. "May I ask why?"

"You scare animal." An unfamiliar female voice spoke, the unknown voice, Stan could tell, had what he guessed to be a thick Russian accent . Stan took the opportunity to punch the girl in the stomach. She groaned, the breath knocked out of her. Stan stood up, and grabbed her knife, and a hunting rifle she had dropped. He got a good look at the girl. She was short, had short, bright green hair, large brown eyes, for a 10 year old, she was covered in cuts and bruises, and her nails were broken and bare.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the girl looked at him coldly.

"? ? ? ?!" She screamed at him.

"Uh… what?"

"? ? ? ?, ? ? ?." At this moment, Stan realized this girl was speaking some unknown language. Luckily for Stan, he was able to find and download translation app on his phone. After trying to spell and translate what she had said.

"I'm Stan Marsh." He attempted to say in Russian, the girl looked at him strangely.

"I speak English, no need to try to transl- " She struggled to finish the word. "Transl... translot."

"You mean translate?" Stan asked.

"Yes, traslatot." She replied.

"No it's tr-ans-late." Stan slowly said each sound in the word.

"Tr-ans-late" She slowly played back to him.

"Who the hell are you anyway kid?" Stan asked. South Park rarely got visitors and Stan hadn't seen a moving truck in years.

"I move here from home back in Russia, I am McKenna." She answered leaning down to pick up one of her guns, an army colored sniper, off the ground.

"What are ya even doing way out here?" Stan asked.

"Hunting, why you ask so many questions?" She said angrily. McKenna held her hand out, and Stan cautiously handed her the other weapons back including more then enough guns to support a small country. He noticed McKenna was shivering slightly.

"Want to come to my house to warm up?" He asked her. McKenna looked at him suspiciously. "Just trying to be nice." He gave her a cheesy smile. McKenna nodded, and walked with him outside the woods.

"Hey, do you know what school you'll be going to school at?" Stan asked as McKenna, shoved spare guns and knife into an army covered backpack.

"Uh, someplace name 'South Park Elementary'." She answered.

Stan only responded with, "Cool."

XOXOXOXOXO

McKenna does not belong to me, she belongs to thecrazierone, and I have permission to use her in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan led McKenna into his house where, as always, his drunk dad lay on the couch.

"Hey Stanley," he slurred, staring at McKenna. "Do I know this girl?"

"Uh… dad, don't you remember my Russian cousin?" Randy blinked.

"Oh… good to see you again kid…" and with that he took another gulp of his beer and continued watching some sports game on the television. Stan quickly led McKenna into the kitchen.

"Why you not tell truth?"

"It's kinda complex."

"We not even look alike."

"I know, my dad's not the brightest guy in South Park, but he sure is the strangest." Stan grabbed the hot chocolate mix from the pantry, and got to work on the drinks while McKenna prowled the kitchen.

"So… what brings you to South Park?"

"Moving truck."

"I meant, why did you come to South Park?"

"My parents made me."

"Oh… my Uncle Jimbo loves to hunt."

"Maybe I can hunt with him."

"Not a good idea." McKenna questionably glared at him.

"He not like idiot who blows up animals in forest."

"Actually… he is that idiot." McKenna narrowed her eyes at him.

"Waste of good meat." Stan handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"It's really hot, you should wait-" Before Stan could finish she downed the whole cup in one gulp.

"Uhh… OK."

"So, what is kids like ay school?" McKenna asked, setting the mug down on the counter.

"Uh, well. There's Kyle my best friend, he's Jewish." Stan went on, "There's Kenny, he dies a lot."

"So he like cat?" She asked.

"I never really though of it that way, but yea I guess so."

Later at the bus stop Stan was talking to Kyle about the events that happen that night.

"So,this creepy Russian girl tries to kill you, then you bring her to your place, and she tells you she's a new kids?" Kyle tilted his head not believing Stan's tale.

"She sounds like a lady lover." Cartman sneered, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Shut the fuck up fat ass, you don't even know this girl." Kyle said.

"Make me ya fuckin Jew!" Cartman screamed.

"Mhhhmh Mmmhmhhm Mhhhmh." Kenny snickered.

"Eww Kenny, that's gross." Stan said. The group moved on to another subject. After awhile the Russian girl had made her way to the bus stop where the boys where the boys were at.

"Hey McKenna." Stan said.

"Hello friend, how you be?" Stan's friends stared at him, some what stunned. The bus pulled up, and the five kids boarded. Stan took his usual seat next to Kyle. Kyle elbowed Stan in the side.

"OW! What!?"

"That's the Russian girl? I'd hate to say this, but Cartman may be right, dude. I mean look at her." Stan looked at McKenna, and shrugged. The bus took off and no one really seemed to notice the Russian girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright kids, lets take our seats." Mr. Garrison called. "Okay children, we have a new student today, please welcome McKenna." McKenna walked up to the front of Stan.

"Now, why don't you tell us what Japan is like McKenna?" In a flash, she had him pinned to the ground, a knife at his throat. The class looked on in horror, except Stan, who looked bored.

"I. Am. From. RUSSIA! Not weak Asian country." McKenna said loudly. She released the frightened teacher, in the back of the class Kevin flipped the girl off.

"A-alright McKenna, why don't you take a seat next to Stan and Kevin?" McKenna took her seat, and struck up a conversation with Stan as if nothing had happened. Wendy looked on as Stan talked to the new girl. The mark from the fight they had yesterday had went away, but Wendy was still pissed.

"Wendy, you pissed of with Stan and the new freak?" Bebe asked her best friend.

"He's my boyfriend, she's trying to steal him." Wendy turned, glaring at the girl.

"I don't know Wendy, even Stan can't fall for a some weird ass bitch like her." Red said, trying to assure her friend. Wendy looked coldly at McKenna.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy prowled the hallways, looking around intently, when her eyes found the person she was looking for.

"Hey new girl!" McKenna turned from her locker, eyeing Wendy confused.

"Who you?"

"Wendy, Wendy Testaburger."

"Ohhh… you the girl Stan told me about."

"What did he say?"

"He call you slutty whore."

"WHAT?!"

"You slutty whore, you not hear?."

"I'll talk to Stan later, and you had better stay away from him!"

"Why? I do nothing."

"Don't play dumb with me, you're trying to steal Stan from me!" McKenna glared.

"Stan lie you not slutty whore."

"That's nice bu-"

"You stupid, slutty, whore."

"I'm not a whore, and I'm not stupid! Now stay away from my man or I'll fucking kill you bitch." Wendy in one fluid motion smacked the girl across the face. Mckenna seemed very confused.

"What did I do?

"Stan?" Kyle asked later at recess. "Have you seen Wendy?"

"Oh… I haven't seen her since lunch."

"Who'd wanna see her?" Cartman asked. At that moment, McKenna walked up. "Oh look, it's the little Japanese psychopath." McKenna had her hands around his throat before he could even blink.

"I. AM. FROM. RUSSIA! Dudley Dursley look like!"

"You're saying my cousin's a wizard?"

"No, I say you fatter than Sally Struthers!"

"EY! Shut your mouth Japanese girl, else I'll kick you in the nuts!" McKenna released her grip.

"I no Japanese, fuck you!"

"Learn to speak English retard."

"I no tart!"

"Mmmmhmm Mhhhmhmmh Mhhmhmmh." Kenny interrupted.

"Yea, Kenny's right guys, Mckenna have you hanged out with the girls?" Stan asked.

"Hang out?" Mckenna looked confused.

"You know chill, have fun with?" Kyle continued on.

"Oh, not really they mean anyway." Mckenna left a little bit later to swing on the swings next to Butters.

"So, what did ah tell you guys. She total a lesbian, I'll bet you twenty bucks."

"Mhhhmhhhmh mhhmh."

"Kennah ya can't play yur too poor."

"Mhhhhmhh Mhhmmh Hmmhmh!"

"Well, fuck you too. What about you Kyle, Stan?"

"I'll take you up on that fat ass, she seems straight to me."

"That's cuz yer a gay Jew."

"Shut up fat ass!"

Hours later, after school, Stan and McKenna walked home, ignoring taunting from Cartman behind them.

"So, McKenna, what are you gonna do now?"

"Hunt."

"You were hunting yesterday."

"I hunt all time."

"Oh, OK."

It was night, and almost everyone was asleep in bed, except Bebe, who was forced to get up at the sound of someone banging on her front door. She opened it, and was greeted with the sight of her best friend.

"Bebe, this... this... freak has got to go."

"Wendy can we-"

"NO! I have a plan and I need to tell you now."

Bebe sighed, "Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Bebe!" Wendy called the next day, which was a Saturday. Wendy led Bebe through the woods, holding a high powered sniper rifle.

"Wendy, please stop this."

"NO! The bitch must die!"

"How do you even know she's here?"

"I heard her talking to Stan yesterday. She said she hunts all the time."

"Why do I have to come?"

"So she can't sneak up on me. Get down!" She yanked Bebe to the ground. Down the hill, Wendy spotted her target gutting a deer.

"Where the hell did you even get a gun?" Bebe whispered.

"My dad had his hunting friend over, I got it from him."

"Isn't that- "

"Shut up and stand behind me and make sure to keep watch." Bebe did as she was told, and Wendy raised the scope to her eye. Just as she focused on McKenna however, the Russian girl turned her head to see Wendy. Wendy pulled the trigger, but due to slight lack of gun experience missed. McKenna calmly dragged the deer behind some bushes.

"Dammit, where did she go?" Wendy looked around the area.

"Uh Wendy," Bebe said.

"Not now Bebe."

"But, Wendy…"

"Shhh,"

"You should listen to Blonde one."

Wendy then felt a slight blow to her throat. She dropped her rifle, coughing. She spun around, to find herself face to face with McKenna. The Russian pointed her own rifle at her.

"You try to kill me?"

"HOW THE" Wendy stopped due to a slight coughing fit. "HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"Hunter secret." She turned and walked away, revealing Bebe sitting on the ground, her face a ghastly white. Wendy watched in furry as McKenna disappeared into the trees.

"JAPANESE WHORE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan sat comfortably on the couch, ignoring the fight his mom and dad were having. He only got up at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Sup McKenna?" he asked when he opened the door, finding the Russian girl with a sack of meat.

"Stupid slutty whore in trees, she have gun."

"Wendy? Holy shit, are you okay?"

"I look fine, no?"

"I guess. I'll have to have a talk with her."

"Must go before meat spoils."

"OK, can I come?" McKenna looked him over for a minute, then nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached McKenna's house after a few minutes. It was a milky white, two story house. McKenna led him up the porch, and through the front door, where they were greeted with a thin, bearded man.

"McKenna, who is your little friend?"

"This Stan, father."

"Ahhh, and I see you brought some meat. You had better go put that up, quickly now." McKenna nodded, and went off to another room. Stan took the opportunity to look around. Animal heads lined the walls, a few animal skulls sat around, and Stan could even see a few stuffed small game.

"You like it Stan?" McKenna's father asked. "We shot all of these animals our selves."

"All of them!?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but yes, we did."

"You speak English a lot better then McKenna sir."

"Yes well, she wasn't very fond of coming to America." McKenna walked back into the room, grabbed Stan's arm, and led him upstairs.

"Where are we going?"

"My room."


	5. Chapter 5

Stan looked around McKenna's room in awe. Her walls were lined with animal heads, from deer, to wolves, and more. Stan found one thing particularly interesting. A picture of a younger McKenna in the arms of an adult women who looked very similar to her.

"McKenna, who's this?" McKenna looked up from her bed, and was shocked when she saw Stan staring at the picture.

"Th-that mother."

"Where is she now?" McKenna didn't answer. She just sat there, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I no want to talk about it."

"Come on it's not that-"

"Neyt."

"Neyt?"

"Mean 'no'"

"Did she not make it to America?"

"No, Mama always said America bad place."

"What happened?"

"She die."

"Oh I- uh." Stan stuttered.

"She die from stupid bear," Mckenna grabbed one of the knives set on the dresser and swished it across the room, the knife implanted itself in the wall. "If bear not there, if I had know..." Stan said nothing, Mckenna, he had noticed, had a tenancy to burst into abrupt anger and god knows Stan didn't want that with all the knives and guns around.

"It four years ago.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Little McKenna ran through the woods happily. She stopped near a tree, and happily turned to the women nearby._

"_Mama poigray so mnoy!" She called out in Russian, which to any non speaker sounded like gibberish._

"B_lizhayshiye meda!" The women happily ran up to her daughter. Little McKenna happily ran, her mom chasing her. McKenna managed to get away from her mom, and tripped on a rock. She fell to the ground, but quickly picked herself up. She froze suddenly, hearing a growling sound. To her horror, a bear larger then any she had seen before stared angrily at her. Its eyes clouded with hunger._

"_Mama, mama!" McKenna screamed in freight. Her mother was by her side in moments._

"_McKenna, zapustite!" the bear angrily swiped at the women, knocking her down. McKenna grabbed a knife her mom had dropped, and threw it at the bear in freight. The knife slashed its eye, scarring it. The bear chose this moment to run off, leaving McKenna._

"_Mama?" she asked, crawling up to her downed mom. The women was no longer breathing._

"_M-mama?"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Stan was stunned, McKenna lay on her bed, crying. Stan sat on her bed, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay."

"My mama gone."

"That really sucks."

"One day I find bear, I kill bear. I go back to Russia to kill bear, for mama." Her eyes were on the brim of tears.

"It's alright McKenna; it's going to be alright…"

Little did they know, someone was listening in on their conversation…

"Perfect…" Wendy whispered to her self evilly. A mischievous grin spread across her face.


	6. Chapter 6

"And that's my plan Bebe." Wendy finished at school on Monday. Wendy looked very happy, Bebe looked shocked.

"You're going to get people to make fun of McKenna because her mom died!?"

"Genius right?"

"NO! that's just plain cruel!"

"Hopefully it'll drive her Japanese ass out of town." Wendy turned to leave, but Bebe grabbed her arm.

"I can't let you do this, Wendy. Even a weirdo freak doesn't deserve this, you've gone too far.!"

"Let go of me Bebe!"

"I won't let you do that to McKenna, no matter how much of a freak she is!" Wendy attempted a right hook, which Bebe ducked under. The blonde grabbed Wendy by her hair, and painfully dragged her out of the girl's bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan and McKenna watched as Bebe and Wendy burst out of the bathroom, each girl trying to maim the other. After a few moments, Bebe had Wendy pinned down.

"Stupid slutty whore." McKenna blurted, rolling her eyes as she turned to walk away.

"What's the matter McKenna? Going to cry 'bout your mommy?" Wendy called. McKenna stopped dead in her tracks.

"Just ignore her!" Stan hissed.

"Does witle McKenna miss her mommy?" Wendy taunted in a baby voice. McKenna shook with anger. "You know McKenna, your mom might actually be happy in the afterlife, because she doesn't have to see your ugly ass!" that was the last straw. In a blur, McKenna was on top of Wendy, beating her within an inch of her life.

"YOU NOT SAY THAT ABOUT MAMA, YOU STUPID SLUT WHORE!" Stan stood there quietly, knowing it was no use trying to pull McKenna off of Wendy…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm very disappointed in you young ladys!" Principle Victoria yelled at Wendy and Mckenna, who were both now battered and bruised. "I expected this kind of behavior from Eric Cartman, but YOU TWO!?"

"She almost beat me to death!" Wendy cried defensively. Principle Victoria shook her head.

"She be total slut!"

"That enough, Bebe Stevens explained everything, how you Wendy where making fun of McKenna. And McKenna, I will not accept you physical hurting Miss Testaburger. " The door flew open, and Wendy's parents walked in, looking pissed.

"Nyet, she stupid, make fun of mama." Mckenna puffed out.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Testaburger, I'm glad you came."

"Wendy, I'm very disappointed in you, do you have any idea how long you're going to be grounded!?" Wendy's mom yelled.

"But mom! That Japanese girl was trying to steal my boyfriend!"

"I no Japanese, I from Russia, Russia."

"Is that what this is about?" Wendy spun in her chair, and her eyes fell on Stan, who was standing in the doorway.

"Stan I-"

"Don't trust me? I can't believe you Wendy!"

"Stan, please listen!" Wendy begged.

"No, we're through, we've been through for a long time now. Wendy!"

"NO! PLEASE STAN!" Wendy screamed, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"IT'S OVER!" Stan roared. He turned and stormed out of the office, leaving Wendy in light tears..

"Wendy, I'm giving you a week long suspension, same with you Mckenna."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey." Stan told her gently as they walked the edge of the forest after the whole deal was over. McKenna was sprinkled with dry blood, all of which being Wendy's and looked saddened.

"Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"We friends, right?" Stan smiled thoughtfully.

"Of course we're friends." She returned his smile, and they continued to walk.

"Stan, what suspension?"

"It means you have to stay out of school for a week."

"Oh."


	7. Chapter 7

McKenna laid in her cool bed, hugging an old, tattered doll. She stared blankly at the ceiling, remembering the day her mom had given her that doll. She jumped up at the sound of someone knocking on her door.

"Who there?" she called.

"Who the hell do you think would visit you McKenna?" Stan's voice called back. The Russian girl stood up, and opened the door. "My Uncle's taking me hunting this weekend, but I really can't hunt, so do ya think you could teach me or something?"

"Of course, wait by front door." She went out of the room and met Stan outside of the house with a back pack full of different guns and the like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan laid still on the ground with McKenna, his rifle scope focused on a large buck.

"I'm having some trouble shooting animals McKenna."

"Just pretend animal is fat boy."

BANG! the buck fell, a fresh hole in its side.

"Very good!" McKenna cried happily. She led Stan down towards the buck, and pulled out a knife with a hook.

"What's the hook for?"

"Helps pull skin off." she handed him the knife, and he hesitantly slammed it into its stomach.

"Now, follow me…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Amazing!" McKenna proclaimed as she and Stan walked through the forest, Stan carrying a sack of meat, McKenna carrying the buck's head. "20 pointer!"

"McKenna, I've been meaning to ask, are you a lesbian?"

"No... Why you ask?."

"Cartman bet me you were."

"Come." McKenna said as she led him into her house. "I show you how to preserve meat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later, the boys, minus McKenna, who was still suspended, stood at the bus stop, waiting for the bus, which was late once again.

"What were you doing yesterday Stan?" Kyle asked suddenly.

"Oh, I was with McKenna."

"AGAIN!?"

"You act like it's a bad thing."

"It is!"

"Hey Uncle Jimbo!" Stan cried as his uncle walked by.

"Hey boys! I was just getting ready for some hunting."

"Maybe I could hunt with you sometime uncle jimbo."

"Sorry Stanley, but remember last time?"

"Come on Uncle Jimbo, I've been practicing."

"Where the hell did ya practice."

"My new friend McKenna. She's a hunter." The bus pulled up and the four boys all gathered on board.


	8. Chapter 8

"Maybe I will help you Wendy." Cartman began smugly. "But, I work for a price."

"You'll do it, or I'll cut off your dick, fatass!" Cartman's eyes slightly widened in fear.

"Hey McKenna, can I ask you something?" Stan whispered quietly as Garrison droned on. "Why is your hair green?"

"Kids in Russia dare me to dye hair green for few days."

"So… what happened."

"They give me permanent dye."

"Oh…" At that moment, something hit McKenna in the head. She looked, and found a crumpled up note. She flattened it out on her desk.

You're going to suffer Japanese bitch.

McKenna turned to see Wendy staring at her threateningly, McKenna rolled her eyes, but inside she was afraid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is it McKenna, Mkay?" Mr. Mackey asked McKenna later that day.

"Stupid slutty whore hate me."

"Wendy doesn't hate you MKay. You to just have strong differences."

"She give me this." McKenna handed him the note, which he stared at in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Young lady I am furious with you!" principle Victoria screamed. Wendy was back in the office, with her furious parents by her side.

"I didn't mean it." Wendy lied.

"It doesn't matter if you meant it or not! Writing threats like that can land you in prison!"

"Is it to late to say sorry?"

"Young lady, you are expelled!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wendy got away from her parents, and charged on the playground in blind rage. In minutes, she found McKenna.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU JAPANESE BITCH!" Wendy wrapped her hands around McKenna's throat, and Stan's hands found Wendy's arms. Stan managed to pull Wendy off of McKenna, but not without having McKenna suffer a few scars and slight bruises.

"Kids, I just received word of a death threat." The kids looked at Wendy who sat on the ground, next to Cartman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan and McKenna watched as the cops led Wendy away.

"This was some fucked up day, huh?"

"Fucked up as stupid slutty whore."

"Yeah…"


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a while since the Wendy incident and things had calmed down pretty quickly. Mckenna arrived back at school as soon as her suspension was over, some people tried to get more gossip from her, but the news died down. Only a week later all the gossip had turned from Wendy getting expelled to the up and coming school dance. The girls couldn't wait for it begin, the guys couldn't wait for it to end. Each day more girls had picked out dresses, shoes to go with those dresses and make-up to wear with those shoes and dresses. Most of the guys only groaned with annoyance, except for Butters of course. In the end, Kyle ended up asking Red, Kenny Bebe, and Cartman with no date. Normally, Stan asked out Wendy to the dance, but since she no longer went to the school he asked McKenna to go with him. As friends of course. The days slowly, or quickly depending on your point of view, passed by and the day of the dance finally came.

"What's the matter with you McKenna?" Stan asked her quietly, they both stood in the center of the school's gym which was decorated with streamers and balloons.

"I no know how to dance. Why I even come?"

"You don't have to dance McKenna, we can just sit and talk." She nodded, and Stan led her over to some chairs where, unfortunately, sat Cartman.

'Well, look at that, it's hippie and Japanese girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan watched as Cartman ran home crying, the ladle from the punch bowl wedged so far up his ass, Stan was sure Cartman would need at least three surgeries to get it out. He turned to a smug McKenna.

"You really have anger issues."

"And you stay with me." Stan had no real idea what that was suppose to mean, but he shrugged it off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what did you want to talk about Red?" Kyle asked nervously.

"Nothing, YOU came over here."

"Uh… yeah. So Uhh… have you kissed any one before?" Red was stunned. Then, in one fluid movement, slapped Kyle extremely hard in the middle of his face. She turned and walked away, clearly not pleased.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan couldn't help but chuckle as he saw what Kyle had gotten into. His laughter stopped short when a slow song he couldn't recognize started playing. He turned to McKenna.

"You, Uhh… wanna dance?"

"I tell you I no know how."

"Just follow my lead." He had lead her hands up and over his shoulders, while he placed his hands on her hips. She started to follow Stan's movement as best as she could, but stumbled around. Stan looked at her, she looked back at him with a light smile. What he did next shocked even him…

Going on pure instinct, Stan slowly leaned in and let his lips barley touch hers. Her eyes went wide, by Stan's slight touch.

As he slowly pulled his lips away from hers, he saw her eyes widened in shock. She was speechless. She turned and bolted out of the gym. Stan was quick to follow.

"McKenna!" He eventually caught up to her, when she stopped at the side of the school's building. He grabbed her around the waist and held her there as she looked at him, her eyes a mix of confusion, shock, and pain.

"L-let go!"

"McKenna, please don't turn this into a Cinderella story!" He said.

"Why you do that!? I... I..."

"I really... I just... I think I really like you."

"Like?"

"Like as in love ya know." He looked at the ground.

"You no mean that! I know! Stan you lie. Why you lie?! You no mean this!" Stan kissed her once more, longer this time. When he pulled away, he pulled McKenna closer.

"Yeah I do." he whispered as she buried her head in his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

"YOU'RE DATING MCKENNA!?" Kyle screamed, nearly breaking near by eardrums.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Stan responded mildly. It was the day after the dance, and after the incident with Stan and McKenna, the two were now a couple. So far Stan had only just told Kyle.

"Not cool dude!"

"You were cool when I was with Wendy."

"Yeah, cause Wendy's not a Japanese freak!" McKenna slugged Kyle in the shoulder.

"Owwwwwww."

"Fuck you flame headed boy."

"Geez sorry." Kyle sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

"Mhhhmpmmpmmh mhppmhmh mpphmmh." Kenny mumbled.

"I have no anger problems, and I from Russia! Why everyone think I from weak Asian country!?"

"Cause this is the stupidest town on the planet."

"Good point."

"Has fat one always been so large? Or is this a new thing?"

"Pretty much always." Kyle responded.

"EY! You need to respect my authoritah you Japanese bitch! And fuck you Kyle, I'm just big boned." Cartman yelled. Later after school, Stan and McKenna met up outside the school.

"We go hunting?"

"Sure." Stan shrugged an the two dreaded off.

The hunting trip had been eventful so far, Stan had only manged to shoot down one animal, McKenna hadn't done much better only killing two animals. By nightfall Stan and McKenna were on their way home, each carrying a sack full of meat. they hadn't gotten far from the forest before McKenna dropped her bag and sat down.

"You alright?" Stan asked worriedly.

"Tired." McKenna whispered as she leaned against a tree.

"We can't stay out here all night."

"Just rest." Stan sighed, dropped his own bag, and sat down next to McKenna. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. McKenna gave a slight cough.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Fine."

"You look pale."

"Fine!" McKenna repeated. She stood weakly. They grabbed their bags, and set off. By the time they reached McKenna's house, her coughing had not only grown more frequent, but more violent.

"McKenna!" She swayed dangerously on the spot. Stan grabbed her to keep her on her feet. She violently coughed, hacking up small bits of blood as well. Stan watched in horror as the blood dripped onto her shirt. Stan gently lay her on the ground, and pulled out his cell phone, dialing 911.


	11. Chapter 11

Stan sat quietly in the waiting room, waiting to find out what had happened to McKenna. He could feel his heart breaking at the thought of losing her.

"Son?" Stan jumped, and looked up to catch the doctor's eyes.

"What's wrong with McKenna?"

"She had contracted a moderate case of hypothermia combined with Gastroenteritis." Stan's heart sank, "Otherwise known as the stomach flu." Stan nodded and walked into McKenna's room, where the Russian girl laid in the hospital bed. Stan noticed the room has much hotter than the waiting room. She was still a little pale, but at least she wasn't coughing.

"McKenna…" he whispered, taking a seat next to her bed. McKenna turned her head slightly to look at him.

"I alright." Stan reached over to lightly brush her hair. McKenna smiled lightly at him. Unfortunately, Stan had to leave her alone earlier than expected, for the doctors had to run some tests to check on her stage of hypothermia, but luckily the next day she was back to normal and at school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stan." Kyle pulled his best friend aside from their current game of kickball, in the middle of recess.

"What is it dude?" Stan replied.

"Are you really dating that girl?"

"McKenna? Yea."

"Just what do you see in her? I mean, she barley speaks English, has serious anger issues and has weird green hair."

"I- I don't know dude. She's just different."

"Whatever dude, if you're happy then I'm happy. Even if I think you're bat-shit insane."

"Thanks, Ky." But, that one talk got Stan thinking. Why did he like her? Why?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey McKenna." Stan called after school, seeing the girl in the front of the school.

"What?" She replied.

"So do you wanna go hunting again?"

"No, have homework. Stupid teacher give me extra for cursing in Russian. How he even know my language he not seem like a, what is the word?"

"Bilingual.

"I though he was gay?"

"No Bi- lingual, means you know two languages."

"Oh, yes that.

"Maybe we could work on homework together?"

"Fine with me."

"Your house or mine?"

"We go to yours, my house noisy."

"Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

"You alright?" Stan whispered gently as McKenna shoved her finished homework into her backpack. She looked up at him.

"You worry too much."

"You just got out of the hospital McKenna." She playfully punched him. Stan smiled and shoved her to the ground. She shrieked with laughter.

"Stop!" She laughed. Stan smiled and held out a hand, which she took. He pulled her to her feet.

"We go hunting now?" She whispered, looking out the window.

"It's almost dark." McKenna raised and eyebrow. "Alright, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He watched as McKenna led the way through the forest, his gun ready. She seemed to keep her eyes locked on the ground, searching. Stan froze, and fired a bullet into the air. A squirrel fell to the ground a second later, a fresh hole in its head.

"Impressive." McKenna whispered.

"I'm just doing what you taught me."

"And you do it good Stan."

*BANG* McKenna jumped, the ground next to her exploding as a bullet struck it. Stan, acting quickly, fired a round where the bullet came from. The sound of a body hitting the ground filled his ears. He turned his attention to McKenna, who was on her hands and knees, panting heavily. He was at her side in moments. He cautiously pressed his fingers to her neck, and to his shock, her pulse was faster than he could register.

"McKenna…"

"I fine… doctor say… no let heart rate go up… hypothermia… weaken heart." Stan nodded, and while she was catching her breath, he walked quickly up the hill where the shot came from. There, on the ground, was Wendy, clutching the bloody hole in her neck. He eye swiveled around to Stan, as she choked on her own blood. Rage filled Stan's mind. He pulled a revolver from the holster at his side, and aimed it at her skull. Her eyes widened at the barrel, and then shot to his eyes. He avoided hers.

"S-Stan…" she gurgled, blood flying out of her mouth.

*BANG*The shot echoed through the forest. Stan thrust the gun back into the holster, and walked away from his dead ex girlfriend. He made his way back down the hill, where McKenna sat, her breathing calmed.

"What that?"

"Wendy."

"Stupid slutty whore try to kill me again?"

"McKenna… I killed her." She looked at him and nodded slowly. She stood up to face him.

"Let's continue hunt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stan?" she whispered as they began to leave the now dark forest.

"Yeah?"

"Why I get sick from cold, but you don't?"

"Guess I'm just used to the cold."

"But I from Russia, it cold there.'

"I don't really know then." She smiled, dropped her bag, and playfully shoved him. He dropped his own bag, and tackled her to the ground. She shrieked with laughter as Stan wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked him in the eyes. He saw a loving gleam in them. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, his hand undoing her belt…


	13. Chapter 13

"So… Stan, what'd you do with McKenna last night?" Kyle asked quietly as Garrison talked about the show Marvel Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D.

"Nothing much, we did some homework, went hunting, I banged her…"

"You BANGED her?"

"Yeah, I had sex with her, in the woods."

"Dude…" Kyle eyes went unnaturally wide, "In the woods?""Yea"

"Wouldn't that be uncomfortable? I mean on your on the ground and... all."

"I guess, she didn't seem to mind."

"So... you wanna hang out after school? I got the new Terence and Phillip game."

"Hell Yea!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day after school,Stan and McKenna spent half the day sitting by Stark's pond, enjoying a picnic.

"McKenna?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't your mom like America?" She clutched Stan tighter. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No… it OK. Mama hate America because grandma and grandpa killed in cold war."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Why you so sorry, it happen long ago, before I born."

"Well, it's still kinda sad you know."

"S-Stan?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Please promise you never leave me, please."

"I promise I'm never going to leave you McKenna, no matter what." He pulled her closer.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a quiet Monday, as quiet as South Park could get. The boys sat down to eat their lunch, and, to Cartman's annoyance, McKenna was at the table.

"Why the hell does she have to sit with us?"

"Fuck you fat boy."

"Hey McKenna, what are you drinking?" Stan asked, peering at the can in her hands.

"It Russian soda."

"Can I try?" McKenna nodded, and handed him the can. He took a sip, and spit it right out next to him where, unfortunately, Kyle sat. The Jewish boy sat, annoyed as he was covered in soda.

"How the hell do you like that stuff?" Stan asked as he handed the can back.

"It acquired taste."

"What flavor is that even? It tasted like piss."

"It bacon, cherry you only get in small Russian online store."

"Bacon cherry?"

"Yea." She threw the empty can into the trash can near by.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, at recess, Stan and McKenna occupied the swing set, watching as Kyle and Cartman argued again.

"What wrong with those two?"

"It's a common thing for those two to argue McKenna." McKenna was forced to slam her feet to the ground and stop her swing to avoid slamming into Red, as the young redhead walked in front of her.

"What you want bleeding head girl?" That seemed to piss Red off a bit.

"Listen here you Japanese bitch, when Wendy was here I was popular! Now that she's gone, I'm nobody!"

"I from Russia stupid slutty whore look alike!" McKenna shouted. Stan jumped off of his swing and backed off a bit.

"I do not look like Wendy!"

"Face does!" McKenna called, pointing to red's hair.

"You wanna fight you Japanese whore? Bring it!" Red's friends made sure to visit her in the hospital later that night.


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on McKenna, just try it." Stan pleaded. McKenna sighed, and picked up a slice of pizza. She took a bite, winced, and dropped it back onto the plate, which she pushed away.

"Don't like it."

"Why not?"

"Just don't."

"Uh… OK." Stan paid for their food, and they left the pizza parlor, heading towards the park where, unfortunately, everyone's least favorite fat boy was.

"Well look, it's hippie and Japanese girl."

"Well look, it's Godzilla's fat ass." Stan responded, earning a laugh from McKenna. Cartman eyed her coldly, then, without warning, jumped on top of her. Her screams were muffled by Cartman's weight, making it nearly impossible for her to breath. By the time Stan forced Cartman off of her, she had stopped breathing.

"M-McKenna?" Stan whispered fearfully. Cartman burst into laughter, pushing Stan past his breaking point. He turned, tackled Cartman to the ground, and started mercilessly, and brutally, beating him. When his hands were soaked with blood, he just beat Cartman harder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan looked at McKenna worriedly. She was hooked up to a respirator, but at least she was breathing.

"Stan." the doctor said quietly, walking up to the boy. "I'm afraid McKenna has slipped into a coma. I can't tell you whether or not she'll come out of it."

"OK." Stan said, chocking on his tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan spent the next several weeks by McKenna's side, barely leaving her bedside. He became increasingly worried, to the point where he tried to shake her awake. On the 5th week, she stirred. He jumped to his feet as McKenna slowly opened her eyes. Stan smiled gleefully as McKenna's eyes traveled to him.

"Wh-who you?" Stan's face, as well as his heart fell.


	16. Chapter 16

"Wh-what?" Stan stuttered, unable to comprehend what McKenna just said.

"I ask you who you are?"

"Is this a joke McKenna?"

"Who McKenna, I just want to know who you are."

"You're McKenna!" Stan cried, tears brimming. "You're my girlfriend!"

"I no know what you talking about, sorry." McKenna whispered feverishly. Stan collapsed to the floor, crying as the doctors looked her over.

"Son, I'm sorry, but she's contracted amnesia. She doesn't remember anything from her life."

"No… no please." the doctors quietly left, and Stan tearfully dragged himself back up to McKenna's bedside.

"McKenna, it's me, Stan. Please, you have to remember." she shook her head.

"I sorry Stan, but I no know you." Stan collapsed to the floor once more, curling up into a ball to cry more…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And you're saying she doesn't remember you at all?" Kyle asked quietly at recess. Stan nodded his head, not looking Kyle in the eyes.

"Dude, Stan, I'm so sorry."

"It's all Cartman's fault! When he gets out of the hospital, I'm gonna murder him!" Stan cried tearfully.

"Well… that won't bring her memory back Stan."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do!?"

"Mmmph mmmphmh mphhmm." kenny replied. Stan looked at him in confusion.

"Kenny, this is one of the few times I CAN'T understand you!" Kenny rolled his eyes and pulled his hood down.

"I said, why don't you try to jog her memory with something she cherishes?"

"Huh… that might work." Kyle replied as kenny pulled his hood back up. "Stan does McKenna have anything she holds dear to her?"

"Well… there's her hunting stuff, an old doll her mom gave her… me."

"We'll start with the doll."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan watched hopefully as McKenna turned the doll over in her hands, inspecting it closely. Finally, she handed the doll back, shaking her head.

"I no recognize doll." Stan lowered his head in defeat, and walked out to the hall where Kyle sat.

"We… can try the guns."

"Forget it Kyle, there's barely anything that McKenna held dear in her life." Stan suddenly froze, and a wide smile appeared on his face. "THAT'S IT!" Kyle jumped.

"What's it."

"Kyle, how much does it cost to find and import an animal from Russia?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan led the confused girl to the edge of the forest, where a large, covered cage sat.

"What this?" McKenna asked in confusion.

"McKenna, if this doesn't bring your memory back, I don't know what will." He walked over to the cage, grabbed the cover, and yanked it off in one fluid motion. McKenna leapt back in shock. Inside the cage sat a bear larger then any she had ever seen. One of its eyes was scarred. Its good eye found McKenna, and the bear angrily tried to charge her, only to be stopped by the cage.

"Wh-what that!?"

"McKenna." Stan said, running over to her. "Please remember. This bear, this is the bear that killed your mom. I "barrowed" money from token so I could pay to have it found and brought here. Please, you have to remember!"

"M-mama… mama… s-Stan?" She looked at him, and smiled. "I do remember… Stan." Stan grabbed her in an embrace, and smashed his lips onto hers. Tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. He pulled away an let her bury her head in his shoulder.

"I so sorry Stan… I never should have forget you."

"It's OK McKenna." He whispered, his voice cracking. McKenna suddenly pulled away, and grabbed a bag of guns Stan had set on the ground. She turned and walked up to the cage. She climbed to the top, and Stan, realizing what she was doing, quickly followed her to the top, where McKenna unlocked the cage door, allowing the bear to run into the woods. McKenna turned to Stan.

"Help me kill bear Stan." She pleaded. Stan smiled and nodded, and they both jumped down and ran into


	17. Chapter 17

"Come Stan!" McKenna shouted as the two ran through the forest.

"I'm right behind you, no need to shout."

"Sorry, but I need find bear."

"Why did you even let it go?"

"Fair game."

"Fine." The two stopped to catch their breath.

"I'll go check out over here." Stan said as he took off over a hill.

"OK, I stay here." McKenna called as she took out a can of her soda and chugged it down.

*BANG*

The shot caused her to choke on her soda, spilling it down her front.

*Cough* "Stan?" she called as she walked over the hill, to be met with a horrifying sight. The bear stood over Stan who lay motionless on the ground, three deep gashes in his neck. McKenna stood in horror as the bear charged her down. The snarling creature stood over her. She closed her eyes, waiting for death…

*BANG* McKenna rolled out of the way as the beast collapsed. She sat up, bewildered. Stan lay on the snow, a rifle in hand, his other hand on his wound.

"You know, when I said I wouldn't leave you, I meant that." He called as he threw the rifle towards her. She caught it in her hand, and aimed at the half dead beast. She aimed it at its temple, the memories of her mother flooding back to her…

*BANG*


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm sure you are wondering why I called you all here." Cartman called to the crowd he brought up in his basement.

"You didn't call me, you held a knife to my sister's throat." Mark Cotswolds called from the back.

"Shut it butt wipe, anyway, I called you all here because something needs to be done about the Japanese girl!"

"I thought she was Russian." Token called.

"No, she's Japanese."

"I'm pretty sure she's Russian."

"SHE'S JAPANESE YOU STUPID NI-…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You should have kept your mouth shut fatty!" Token called as he left the basement, leaving an injured Cartman to cry on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan and McKenna sat on the edge of the forest, talking about McKenna's life back in Russia, when Token walked up.

"Hey, McKenna, you're Russian right?"

"Yes, I Russian!"

"Thought so, anyway, Cartman's rounding up people to kill you."

"Fat fuck."

"What!?" Stan cried as he bolted up.

"Don't worry Stan, what Dudley Dursley be able to do anyway?"

"Well…" Stan told her about the things Cartman had done, from the ginger pride rally, to his attempt to exterminate the Jews. By the time he was finished, McKenna was wide eyes.

"You OK McKenna?"

"He sound like dick."

"He is."


End file.
